Puzzle
by r-nica
Summary: His identity is a mystery, his words riddles in a game, his voice her only clue. She had been in the darkness when she met him. It might be in the darkness where she would know him. Rewritten/filler scene for the first series ("Season 0"), episode 13, because it is impossible for Anzu to spot Yami (no) Yuugi's injury while being carried by him at the same time. Revolutionshipping.


**DISCLAIMER: **Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki, not to me. Otherwise this fic would be canon.

**If there's anything about my works that I shouldn't have done, it's that I shouldn't have let this revolutionshipping fic remain rotting in my hard drive in its nearly half-done state for years. Real life has a successful way of getting in the way. So I apologize to the readers who have waited for this fic to come out.**

**The motivating idea for writing this fic was born out of watching episode 13 of the first series/anime adaptation (more popularly known as "Season 0") several years ago. I remember how bothered I was when Anzu saw Yami (no) Yuugi's injury while in his arms. From her position and angle, this is supposedly impossible. This year, I watched that scene again… I still think it's impossible. It also bugs me because this injury is crucial in that it became the reason Anzu suspected Yuugi of being her savior. Besides, that short scene could have been added with more revolutionshipping goodness.**

**And so with that, I hope this fic would make up for the long wait.**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

PUZZLE

* * *

Floating.

She was floating. In the air.

Sleepiness clouding her mind, Anzu remained drifting in the blackness of her realm. Somewhere outside, a faint yet moderate-speed rhythm was resounding, both lulling her back to sleep with its even beat and trying to rouse her at the same time.

It was then that she realized the rhythm were actually footsteps. Even her body seemed to have a tempo of movement of its own, despite not doing anything. Slowly gaining a little more consciousness, Anzu tried to figure out what was going on with her but failed. Which only meant…

Someone was carrying her.

_"It's game time."_

She slowly opened her eyes, her gaze falling on the dim wall by which they were passing. The shadow cast by the person carrying her was a blur at first, then sharpened a bit as her eyes gained a little focus. _I was saved again, _she thought light-headedly, recalling just vaguely his perfect timing. _I must see his face_.

Stirring, she turned her head to have a good look at him but couldn't make out his features. Everything around her was dim for some reason. She strained a little, hoping to get even just a glimpse of his face.

But before she could accomplish anything, he sensed her movement, and the next thing Anzu knew, he was gently lowering her on the floor, his arms settling her to lean against the nearest wall. He probably thought she wanted to move on her own. Disoriented at first, she allowed a wave of nausea to pass over her before opening her brown eyes. Finally adjusting to the lack of light, Anzu realized she was still inside the school, in the hallway, to be precise. Moonlight was conserved along windows and beams in slants, giving very little illumination that she could barely see her surroundings. The only pitch-black area was the space beyond the last window, making Anzu guess she and the stranger had reached the corner.

Then she felt his hands leave her. Blinking at this, Anzu watched the silhouette as he got up and walked away from her. To where the shadows loomed.

Panic seized her at once. Where was he going? Was he going to leave her again? Suddenly her mind and body were full awake. Automatically, she quickly rose and rushed after him, but dizziness slammed her that she swayed and stumbled back. Staggering against the window, she grabbed the nearest sill for support. Moonlight spilled on her face, and her eyes shut themselves tight. Her right hand clutched itself over her right eye and forehead.

His footsteps approached her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she answered, even though it was clear that she was not.

"Are you sure?" Unconvinced.

"Yes." Yet another lie. She wanted him to know that she was lying, enough to make him remain unsure of her state until he could get himself to be certain that she was really okay. She wanted, no, _had_ to keep him talking, to hear him in that voice that always drew her in and brimmed with confidence and defiance enough to melt her insides. It was all she knew about him, all that she could grasp about him, all that filled her about him.

But more importantly, it was her only assurance that he was still around. She would do anything. Anything to make him stay.

"Very well."

But she slid to the floor on her knees. Never mind that her ploy didn't seem to work. Her vision kept on swaying._ I shouldn't have stood up too soon._

Then she felt his warm hands support her, guiding her down back to the wall, then one hand cradling the side of her head as she repositioned her limbs. The dizziness subsiding, Anzu became comfortable and warm at his touch at first, but then along came a prickling sensation on her skin that she tensed.

He seemed to have felt her reaction.

Anzu could still barely see his face yet she could feel the weight of his gaze on her. Anytime now, she would faint…

Then came his timbre, low and hypnotic. "Are you afraid of me?"

"I…" Was she? Minutes ago before succumbing to sleep, she'd been so happy that he came. Now that they were alone, it was finally her chance to meet him for real. So why was her blood rushing at an unusual rate, and what was with the way she couldn't breathe well? The air around her wasn't smothering yet it was weighing her down as it sharpened her senses in a way she couldn't explain.

Whatever it was, it didn't make him remove his hand from her head. Instead, he leaned in a little closer. "Are you?"

"No…" The word was out of her mouth before she knew it. "It's… just…" It was just that she couldn't handle the sudden _intensity_―she had finally worded it―his presence brought. The way his timbre now tingled her all over. She had thought she was prepared for anything he might do, but his actions kept catching her off guard… and rendered her helpless. Closing her eyes, she relaxed and let her head and all her weight rest on his strong hold, relishing the very pleasant sensation. If it were possible, she would rather stay like this all night until morning came. _His hand…_ Anzu felt the need to feel it with her own. Slowly, her hand rose. _Even if just for a second…_

"Do not fear me," he murmured close to her ear. "I will never hurt you, Anzu."

"_Let's go, Anzu."_

Her hand stilled just an inch from his, and her eyes snapped open at the same time. _How did…_ she wondered as she suddenly remembered the way he had pulled her hand to escort her away from her hostage taker. _He already knew my name back then._

And that was not all. Already she had concluded that the dark voice she'd heard could not be Yuugi's; it was such a far cry. But now that she thought about it, many things were left unexplained, her name on his lips being an example. Unless the person who saved her had gathered her name from all the times her friends mentioned it before that incident, there was no way he could have known.

Today's case made even less sense. She had been so enraptured by the prophecy supposedly pertaining to him that she hadn't even considered _why_ he would show up in the first place. Anzu could easily dismiss his first rescue as he was just coincidentally there at Burger World when the crisis happened, but this recent danger transpired inside her own _school. _"How did you know my name? How did you even know that I was in danger a while ago, even that I was here?"

Had she just imagined it or did he freeze at her questions? Gently, he let go of her and walked a few meters away from her, to where the shadows reigned.

"I've been watching over you."

"_Masaki-san… In places you don't know, there is a man watching over you."_

Her eyes widened. It was a fraudulent prophecy, planned by Kokurano from the beginning to get her, she knew. But how could something so fake be so true after all?

_A handkerchief, the overwhelming scent of chloroform, big, rough, dirty hands…_

A shudder ran through her at the sudden recollection. "Kokurano…?"

"You don't need to worry." His back was still on her. "He's been taken care of."

His words reassured her, but something about them told her gut there was more to them than he was letting on. They sounded… dark. "What happened?"

"It's best that you know only this much, Anzu."

"Is that so?" She fell silent. Why was he limiting her on this? Would knowing too much be… costly?

"Do not worry about him, Anzu. Those who manhandle you will suffer_."_

The sound of clicking of heels, and she realized he was facing her now. Suddenly, the air around him changed that a shiver ran down her spine. The intensity still remained, but it was more of being vengeful and beneath it was a brewing sense of wrath. This young man, her savior was…

"You must have figured out by now," he uttered, "how dangerous I am."

A part in her chest refused to believe, though her mind readily agreed. Though blindfolded the entire time he was dealing with that convict with a gun, she had been aware of what was going on through hearing everything—the defying way he had initiated a game that staked both players' lives, the smirk in his voice that implied he had somehow orchestrated the lighter upon the hand that held overflowing alcohol, the insane screams of that criminal that followed. _Dangerous_.

But how could someone so dangerous make her feel so safe with him at the same time?

"You're not dangerous," she finally stated.

"Oh?" She didn't know if he was mocking her. "How could you be so sure that I'm not?"

"You're _not_ dangerous," she repeated firmly. At least, not to her. "You could have just left me on the floor after finding me. You could have minded your own business instead of saving me." But he didn't. Instead, not only did he save her, he even carried her… like he was intending to take care of her. Maybe that other nature he manifested was reserved for other people. Like… people who had wronged him.

_Wronged him?_ The impact of her own words hit her. What happened to her, what Kokurano did to her, had wronged him?

"Anzu, you attract danger or danger attracts you. Either way, you seem rather fond of courting it."

"I—"

"You were in danger out of your desire to meet this man watching over you. You fell into the trap of lies of a lowlife who literally wanted to get his hands on you." His voice hinted mixed slight anger and disgust at the last part. "Why did you compromise your own safety just for a stranger?"

"Because…" Anzu's gaze grew distant. "I wanted to see him so badly."

"Is that so?" His tone shifted, making it difficult to discern whether he was pleased with her answer or offended at the possibility that she might have been referring to another guy. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to show this stranger how grateful I am to him." _And I wanted to discover his identity,_ she nearly continued but held back, not wanting to sound so forward. Her gaze was now upon herself. "Because this stranger thought I was worth saving while gambling his own life when he didn't have to."

"And now?" He stepped closer, still cloaked in the darkness yet sounding intrigued. "Tell me. This stranger. Not knowing all that he's capable of, was he still worth the risk of your own self?"

"Whether or not he's really dangerous, it still doesn't change the fact that I owe him my life. My dignity." She looked away. "The trap didn't turn out to be a lie after all."

He fell silent, the negative aura dying.

"I've never had the chance to thank you, have I?" She carefully stood on her feet, no longer dizzy this time yet still getting a little drowsy and weak. "Thank you," she said, bowing as low as she could, "for saving me when I was taken hostage and for rescuing me before Kokurano could really assault me. If there's any way I could do to repay you, please tell me. I'll do anything!"

"You don't need to do that," he replied and then paused. "Well, there _is_ one thing I want you to do."

Anzu looked up. "Name it; I'll do it!"

"Promise me you'll be careful next time. Stay out of danger. Don't be reckless ever again."

Anzu frowned, hesitating. Despite any person's efforts to do all precautionary measures, he could never be out of danger forever. Danger, after all, was part of life. "I can't guarantee that—"

"Promise me." It was not commanding but rather urgent. Urgent for her sake.

He seemed dead serious about ensuring her welfare when he could have ordered her to go out with him, pay him in exchange, or do other selfish favors instead. _Why do I seem to matter to him so much?_ But whatever the answer was, giving him her word seemed to be the only thing that could appease him.

And so she bowed her head. "I promise."

The tense air around him dissipated. "Good."

"You can ask me another favor; after all, you did deliver me from harm twice." Anzu straightened up a bit yet kept her head low. "I'll be most willing to grant it."

"You don't need to be so formal about it. Besides, I won't let anyone continue hurting my friends."

Her head shot up at this. _How could we be…?_

If she were to consider everything he had said, even about him looking after her, then he had to be a student here. Unless he was a certified stalker, there was no way he could have pinpointed her exact location with Kokurano. However, quite popular as Anzu was, she didn't know many guys she could really call her friends. Only three. Honda, Jounouchi, and…

Her heart stopped.

Yuugi.

_No way…_ But Yuugi was the only guy she knew who could devote so much of himself to their friendship. And the quality of the stranger's voice… _It's very similar to Yuugi's._ Anzu had thought she had just imagined it back then, but now the more she heard him speak, the more that voice seemed to match Yuugi's.

But it couldn't be. Yuugi was all gentleness and shyness. This person in front of her was made of confidence and power. Also, he must be a seasoned risk taker for him to successfully rescue her with a _game _twice. Yuugi, on the other hand, couldn't even defend himself. And while both of them were fond of games, Yuugi would never let anyone get hurt, his games used for fun. Everything just didn't add up.

Still, why did this stranger seem he was very familiar with her? "I don't think I've met you before. Why do you keep doing this for me?" A pause. "Why do you keep on rescuing me?"

"Why?" His tone softened slightly. "You worry me a lot, Anzu."

It flattered and at the same time confused her. "How could you say that? You've never even once approached me."

"I've always been by your side."

"Then how come I don't see you anywhere? What reason do you have to just disappear the way you did after rescuing me from that escaped convict who held me hostage?"

He said nothing.

"Why are you standing in the dark? Why won't you show yourself to me?" When he didn't respond, she took a step forward, her voice growing quiet and almost pleading. "Why won't you let me see you?"

"It's best for now that you believe what your eyes can only see, Anzu."

She bit her inner lip, growing upset. She had longed for this. He was _so__ near_, the rare opportunity to finally see him in her grasp, and yet she couldn't! If only she wasn't weak enough, she would have rushed or grasped for the nearest light switch, wherever it was, or just reached out and pulled him into the dim light. Why were the odds against her favor now?

"Even he doesn't know me."

_He?_ Anzu was startled, momentarily snapping out of her thoughts. "Who are you talking about?"

Silence.

_Is he implying priority for this person? Or am I reading into it too much?_

His answers, even his silence―they were all riddles to her. Even the clues he'd been giving her only confused her even more. He was a puzzle in every sense of the word—one that she must solve, one that she was supposed to form, but she had no idea what the correct answer was or what the final picture or object was supposed to look like. Yet he was also the game master setting the pace, in full control of the pieces he was handing over to her.

But she had to be patient. If she wanted to win this game, she needed to abide by the unspoken rules. She had been in the darkness when she met him. It might be in the darkness where she would know him.

"If I can't see you…" She breathed in, her voice growing tentative and meek. "…can I, at least… touch you?"

Again he didn't respond; his silence could mean he didn't give her permission, but he didn't protest either. The silence grew thicker, heavier with each passing moment.

Anzu held her breath.

"Come."

That low voice again. The word resonated throughout her entire body. It was no longer about permission; he was inviting her to her own dare, and she readily accepted it.

Everything now seemingly delicate, slowly she took a step forth, and then another, as though in a trance until she closed their gap. Her hand reached out before her to touch his face that she nearly missed, and that was when she realized he was shorter than her.

_Yuugi?_ Her heart began beating madly. Even more so when her palm accidentally brushed crooked locks of hair framing his face. _It can't __be._

But then why wouldn't Yuugi acknowledge his presence? Why would he give cryptic signals to her? It was…

It was as if he was a side of Yuugi she'd never seen before.

And it intrigued her even more.

Half of her believed it was Yuugi, perhaps a suppressed mature side that had been waiting for its turn for so long beneath all the timidity and childish behavior. The other half of her told her it was someone else. At the moment, though, it made no difference to Anzu. He mystified her. He excited her. She was attracted to his confidence, to that mature timbre, to that persona that knew nothing but concern for her.

She gazed at that hidden face in curiosity. Her fingers proceeded to feel the angles, his eyes unblinking when her digits ran at his eyelids. Yet she did everything carefully, as though one wrong move of her fingers would make him pull away or just vanish; he had done that before on her. Her fingers memorized everything they trailed: the bridge of his nose, the smoothness of his cheek, the sharpness of his jaw, the heat of his breath when she brushed his lips with her touch.

He was allowing her this far. Would he permit her to venture even further? Breathless with this thought, she felt more daring that her fingers lightly traced his lips even more.

"Anzu…"

The way he breathed her name broke her self-restraint. She didn't care anymore whether this was Yuugi or entirely another person. Her mind seemed to have stopped reasoning with her. The opportunity was _too_ alluring; all she knew was that something like this would never happen again.

"Let me…" She rested her right hand on his left cheek and jaw._ Thank you more._ Her left hand on his shoulder, her eyes grew half-lidded. _Know you more… _

And he wasn't stopping her at all.

Leaning over boldly, she reduced their distance midway. Eyes fully closing, she lost herself to his presence that overpowered her as she moved a little more.

He made no move.

She could almost feel his breath on her lips, his mouth on hers, his bangs at her cheek. Entranced, she angled herself and her lips parted, starting to close in on his…

"It wouldn't be fair."

Brown eyes snapping open, Anzu pulled away a little in confusion. "What…?"

"It wouldn't be fair. For him."

Her mind whirled. "Him?"

"He likes you, Anzu."

There it was again—that _he_. It was all she could do not to cry out in agitation. Who was this person he was talking about? Who could like her so much enough to make this Yuugi in front of her stop her now?

If this person in front of her was _indeed_ Yuugi.

It couldn't be Yuugi. Anzu didn't know about the other side she'd assumed he had, but Yuugi would have protested nervously before she could have contact with him. Yuugi would have stopped her earlier, under their current context. Yet this young man before her seemed to be daring her to come as close as she could get… or himself on how far he would allow her.

The she felt his arm and then hand brush against her hair and shoulder and realized he was withdrawing his hand. From behind her head. Yet his tone remained completely neutral. Her eyes shut in frustration. How could he get this close to her yet distance himself from her at the same time? Didn't he realize the control he had over her? Did that failed kiss frustrate him as much as it did her?

_Kiss…_

And then realization struck her in full force that her eyes widened. What on earth had she just done? _Anzu, you idiot!_ Heat colored her cheeks. She had just invaded the personal territory of someone whose identity she wasn't even sure of and, worse, made a fool of herself in front of him! Horrified, she took a few steps back into the edge of the moonlight to distance herself from him.

"Anzu?"

"I―just now―I'm sorry! I…" Shame flooded her so much that she couldn't even form a proper apology. Her hands flew to her mouth. How could she even face him anymore? What would he think about her now? Unable to remain in his presence anymore, no longer caring about her surroundings in the dark, she turned around to run away from him.

He grabbed her arm.

She froze, alarmed beyond words. There was no escape. She wanted to pull herself away, but her body wouldn't obey her. This was it. He was going to make her explain her actions. Unable to contain the dread pounding in her chest, not daring to look at him, Anzu buried her face in her hands, her shoulders curled. She was never one to care about others' opinion of her, but right now, it mattered a lot how her rescuer viewed her. _He must be thinking how low of a woman I am by this time. _She shut her eyes tight in anticipation.

A footstep closer.

Anzu tensed even more.

"Calm down." His hold turned gentle. "Seeing you this troubled… it bothers me as well."

Anzu's eyes snapped open in shock. "But I…"

"Ease yourself," he said. "Nothing you'll ever do or say will make you cease being precious to me."

How could his voice be impossibly soothing? Anzu removed her hands a little from her face, slowly turning her head on him. _He didn't mind? _As relieved as she was, she gazed at him in wonder. _Who am I that you are so mindful of me?_

"This place is not where you should be. Come." His hand dropped to hers and began pulling her carefully in his direction. "Let's go, Anzu."

It was the hostage incident all over again: he leading her away in his grasp, she still blinded to his appearance by the dark, the very same words echoing. Had the circumstances been different, she would have gone anywhere he would lead her.

But this time, Anzu couldn't hold it anymore. She grabbed his lower arm. "Wait!"

He stilled.

Her heart palpitated. "Who… Who really are you?"

She could sense he turned his head to address her.

"Someone you can see but can't see."

_Someone you can see but can't…_ There was something about that line that bothered her. Hadn't she heard someone mention similar, if not exactly the same, words? She wasn't sure when, but it had been quite a long time, maybe a few weeks ago…

"_Oh right! Anzu, you haven't seen this, right? Let me show you my secret…"_

_No…_

"_It's a puzzle. I haven't finished it, so I don't know what its shape is yet. So, it's something you can see but can't."_

Hadn't she even made the same parallel just a while ago?

_But—This is crazy!_ The evidences and then contradictions never seemed to end. _If only I could be certain about who you really are…_

As she pondered on this, her eyes drifted down accidentally on his hand clasping hers, the only thing shed by the moonlight. It was then that she noticed a large dark spot on the back of his hand―a swelling, a wound, she wasn't sure, but it was something hard to ignore. "You're hurt!"

He didn't even acknowledge the presence of his casualty.

Concern for him overwhelmed Anzu. When did he get this? Was this a result of his rescue of her? "We have to take care of your injury! Quick, let's go! The infirmary must be nearby. I'll treat your…"

And then her vision blurred. Losing focus, she struggled to remain on her feet. She must have pushed what remaining strength she had in her effort to discover his identity, but the side effects of the chloroform still lasted on her body.

"Anzu!"

She struggled to remain awake, but her eyelids were growing heavy. _Not now! I got to…_

Her body weakened to the point of losing control and fell forth, only to be caught by him in the shadows.

"I got you," he murmured in her ear. "Just rest for now."

_Got to give him medical attention… medical… _Anzu forced her half-lidded eyes to remain alert, but it was no use. Finally surrendering herself, she let her eyes close on their own.

His strong hands steadying her back, her weight was shifted to his short frame, her head buried in his warm chest. The she felt him turn her over to lie her down on the floor before one of his arms slipped beneath her knees while the other wrapped around her back and shoulders. And then he lifted her, walking carefully, as though not to disturb her.

"_The man watching over you from the shadows will soon show himself before you… There you will probably put yourself in his hands."_

Somehow, Kokurano's words lingered in her growing hazy mind. And those words were the last before she drifted to sleep, back in the arms of the young man with the unknown face, the rhythm of the even footsteps once more, in the stillness of the night.

Little did she know that the clue she had unknowingly seen tonight awaited all her suspicions the following morning.

Or that breaking her promise would solve and piece together the puzzle that was him.**  
**

-The End

* * *

**Writing the pharaoh as Mou hitori no Yuugi in _Duel Monsters_ is easier, I swear. Anyway, please review. Many thanks in advance! :)**


End file.
